Renee
by darkwolflink1
Summary: Everyone has a time to die, but some have a harder time letting go then others. Unless their is a friend or two their to help lead the way into a knew life. Link was worried about his friends, but when another promises to watch over them he can find peace


The ones talking:

_Fierce Deity Link/Oni_

**Fafore**

Normal/Link-hero

I should have seen this coming really. It had been stupid of me to try and hit the ball of magic back to him to protect my lover but it was the only thing I had thought off. And I found that instead of bouncing back to the mage it had gone right down the sword and hit me and now I was swimming around in the darkness in pain.

Where the hell was I? I couldn't be dead I had the hole of Hyrule and my lover to protect yet... so where was I?

Dark, blind in darkness... Hah, made sense I was meant to be the hero of light after all. Was some one shaking me? I think so... did they just call my name? If they did I have to respond I hand to either flicker my eyes or twitch my hand and hope they saw it.

Goddess it hurt to move in this pitch blackness, but I had to because they were holding me tight to them now, I had to try and opened my eyes or say something, but I hurt too much to move.

Something wet fell onto my face, was it raining? No he was crying I knew that sent it was my lover; I would move and tell him I was fine, I couldn't let him worry about me after all. I took a deep breath then slowly opened my eyes; I blinked slowly finding myself in a place full of light and colours.

And he was here holding me to him, my lover my one and only love. I looked at his face, his red eyes widened when he saw me. I gave a small smile.

"Hi" I whispered to him

He got a huge grin on his face then cuddled me to him, he was crying still... but why? I hadn't been dead had I? Goddess I hurt all over, I closed my eyes then felt his hands on my face, he was saying something but I couldn't catch what it was.

Goddess the pain... could I small blood? Goddess I hoped it wasn't his, had that been why he was crying? Because he was dyeing? No my lover couldn't really die for he was a part of me and I loved him too much for him to die. Then why could I smell a lot of blood.

I opened my eyes again.

"Blood?" I whispered

"Not ours" he said

Someone else's face came into view... I think that I knew them, those blue eyes framed by red hair. Was that Malon? Yes it had to be, it was Malon and my lover. I gave a weak smile, I could feel the darkness coming up again, and maybe I was going to die after all? It least I could see my friends this time... wait this time? Had I died before?

**Yes**

What who was that? Hello? Oh my lovers trying to tell me something, Malon's crying really hard now? Why?

_There is too much blood_

Who? Hello? Oh wait my lovers telling me something I can't make it out tho, everything's muddled... why do I feel so weak? Aren't I meant to be the hero? I can't die while my friends need me can I?

**It is time, I'm sorry hero **

Darkness coming but that's ok, it's my time again after all... had I really died before?

_Yes_

What happened? Oh I have their faces are fading now... no! Wait! I want to remember them this time; I want to remember their faces! Malon, my lover and Zelda and the sages, I wanted to remember them!

**I'm sorry hero, but you will see them again**

I will? You're not lying to me? I really will see them again?

_Yes_

I could feel my eyes closing, no not yet one more thing to do, please just a few more minutes? Just so I can tell them... Please?

**Only a little longer but you must hurry**

Thank you. Their faces are coming back into view now. I opened my eyes a bit more, their talking to me but I'm not hearing it and I won't see them for a long time... it always is like this but I'm the hero and hero's are needed in all times but we can't live forever.

I hold my hand out to Malon; she grabs it like a life line. I looked at my lover... My one sided lover that I will never have. I reach my other hand out they take that hand holding it with both of theirs. I give a small smile and look at both.

"I'm sorry" I whisper

The blood smell is stronger now and I'm fading again but I have a few more things to say.

"I'll see you again" I say "friends till the end remember"

My lover's eyes widened as do Malon's, I hear a snort just behind me then something rubs their head against mine, its Epona... I had always had her I loved her as well.

"See ya girl" I whisper

My eyes have closed and I can feel the pain coming back.

"I love you all" I whisper

Epona snorts, I hear Malon and my lovers sobbing, I smile and squeeze their hands lightly, I feel Malon move my hand to Epona's face, she lies it their holding hers on top of mine. I take one last look at them. Please let me remember them this time?

_. . . Sometimes you will kid._

Thank you... goddess it's dark and it hurts so much... I can't feel them anymore, are they still there? I don't know. I hope I see those pretty red eyes and her hazel-blue eyes again... I hope I see Epona again as well. Will I see them again?

**Yes, now come we have another job for you**

Another one! When will this end? Why can I not have quiet for once? I'm sick of saving Hyrule then having to die, can I not live for a while longer?

**One day**

... Thank you then. Goddess it still hurts why?

_Let go hero_

No I don't want to let go again, I want to stay. Why can I not stay just this once? I want to live with the friends I made in this time.

_You need to let them go _

Why?

_So you can see them again_

I really will see them again... or remember them? Because I don't want to forget like the last time...it's so dark.

**They will be fine young one**

I can't believe I'm bleeding to death this time... the mage got me good huh?

_Yes_

More darkness but less pain, I'm fading now... ok then, if I let go you promise to catch me?

_Yes hero, I always have and always will._

Thank you. I hope they will be ok without me there to look after them... I'm ready now. Falling? Am I really falling now? Or am I going up? What's going on?

**You will start over again...**

Look after my red eyed lover, Malon and Epona?

_Yes_

Thank you, I'm fading again now... I remember them all... I remember you as well. The darkness is so dark, yet there's no pain?

**No pain**

Every thing gone now... i'll keep on going because i'll see them all again one way or another right?

_Yes_

Ok then, I can't feel anything any more... good bye everyone... good bye my lover, I gave a small smile then I faded once again, I could remember everything now. I would rest then once again be called out... Good bye Fafore and Oni...

**Good bye Link**

_Later kid._


End file.
